It´s a Cold and Broken Heart
by The Smashfriends
Summary: It's a song fic(just the first ch.) Takato will tell Rika his feelings for her, she doesn't give him and answer, a lot of bad things happen to Takato aftet that and well, better read to faind out what will happen.
1. Default Chapter

It´s a Cold and Broken Herat  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I don't own the song Hallelujah.  
  
I've heard there was  
  
A secret chord  
  
That David played, and  
  
It pleased the Lord  
  
But you don't really care  
  
For music, do you?  
  
It goes like this:  
  
The fourth, the fifth  
  
The minor fall, the mayor lift  
  
The baffled king  
  
Composing Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Takato was at Guilmon's place, he was very nervous, today he is going to tell Rika how he feels for her. "Guilmon I asked Henry to take the club's meeting at his house so if you wan't you could go there or stay here and wait for me while I talk with Rika" Guilmon looked at his tamer and asked "Hey Takatomon, about what are you going to talk with Renamon's tamer?" Takato sweat droped and said "Anyway, you haven't answer my question Guilmon"  
  
Guilmon thinked what to do ans decided to stay and wait for his tamer. "Ok budy, then I will come back later" Guilmon noded and Takato smiled at him and said "Ok then, I better go now if I don't want to be late so wish me luck budy". As Takato started to leave Guilmon said "Good luck Takatomon"  
  
Takato runned until he saw Rika standing under a tree where the club's meeting was suposed to take place, she was looking at the park entrance waiting for the others to come while Renamon just watched her tamer from the branch of the tree and noticed at Takato walking towards them "Rika Takato is coming" Rika turned to see him, their eyes meet.  
  
Your fait was strong  
  
But you neede proofs  
  
You saw her bathing  
  
On the roof  
  
Her beauty and the  
  
Moonlight overthreew you  
  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
  
She broke your throne  
  
She cut your hair  
  
And from your lips  
  
She drew the Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
"I hope she feels the same for me" Takato tought while blushing. "Where are the others goggle-head? It's late and I'm not going to wait fot them all afternoon" Rika said angered. "Uh oh she is in bad mood, I just hope she doen't get more angered for what I'm going to tell her and want to beat me up" Takato tought while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Rika noticed that Guilmon didn't come with Takato "Hey goggle-head, where is your digimon" "I I I asked Henry to take the meeting at his house and Guil is at his house, is just that I want to talk with you" Rika glared at him and Renamon understod why Takato wanted privacy so she leave through the tree's branches to Guilmon's house"  
  
"Well, spill it out goggle-head" Takato called all his courage to speak and finally said "What I wanted to tell you is that..that I l l love you Rika"  
  
A few minutes pased and Rika still didn't say anythin and her face didn' show any other emotion in her face but her eyes showed a mix of emotions but Takato as nervous as he was only noted anger. Saddly he said "I´m sorry Rika, I didn't mean to bother you, to bad you don't feel the same" he slowly turned around and walked away trying to hold back his tears as he felt his hert break.  
  
Maybe I've been here before  
  
I know this room  
  
I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone  
  
Before I knew you  
  
I've seen your flag  
  
On the marble arch  
  
Love is not a victory march  
  
It's a cold and  
  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
In the sky formed dark clouds soon thunders echoed in the sky, after a few steps Takato still was hoping that she maybe, just maybe reacted slow at his words so he turned back to her just to saw her walking away not turning back and soon she was out of view, rain drops started to fall gently at first but in a few seconds they falled violently soaking at Takato.  
  
There was a time  
  
You let me know  
  
What's really going on below  
  
But now you never show  
  
It to me, do you?  
  
I remember when  
  
I moved in, you  
  
Your holy dark  
  
Was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew  
  
Was Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Rain drops mixed with Takato's tears, he softly cryied falling in his knees in the wet grass "She doesn't feel the same, I couldn't change her heart that just like her shirt shows is cold and it's broken, I wanted to heal it and make it mine but that will never be"  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I ever  
  
Learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot  
  
At someone  
  
Who outdrew you  
  
It's not a cry  
  
You can heard at night  
  
It's not somedody  
  
Who's seen the light  
  
It's a cold and  
  
It's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well thats all for now, by the way they are 16 now, I don't know when I´m going to could post the next chapter (the next(s) chapter won't be a song fic) so sorry if a take to long.  
  
I want to say thanks to my friend MN who told me that a happy ending would been better but as more a readed the lyrics I more decided to make it sad an continued it and see if I chosse a happy or a sad one later.  
  
Well thanks to those who read and if you can R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

It´s a Cold and Broken Heart  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for your reviews, here is the second chapter I hope you like it. I forgot to say who is the singer of the song Hallelujah, his name is Rufus Wainwrigtht, sorry. Well on with the story.  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Takato was still under the rain, no more tears in his eyes but them still showed sadness "I'm a stupid for think that she could feel the same way for me" a paw rested in his shoulder but he was so lost in thought that didn't noticed "Takatomon are you alright" Guilmon looked worried at his tamer who still didn't react "Takato" Renamon waited for him to react and he finallly looked at them and said "I'm Ok, don't worry" he smiled saddly at them and then standed up.  
  
"Thanks Renamon, come on Guilmon you are going to stay at my house tonight so we should go home now" he and Guilmon walked a few steps before Takato turned to Renamon and said "Renamon please could you not..." "I won't tell her I saw you (at leats for now)" Takato smiled at her "Thanks, well we should go Guil, my parents must be worry for us" "Good bye Renamon" said Guilmon waving his paw and then joined his tamer and walked to home. Renamon stayed looking at them and thought "Rika why don't you open your heart to others and show us what you feel" she then moved through the trees towards her tamer house.  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Rika was trying to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what Takato said, a few tears formed in her eyes she let them came out and let out a sob, in that moment her grandmother came in "Rika? Are you alright?"she said while aproaching Rika's bed and saw her crying.  
  
She frowned "Rika whats wrong" she said concerned and hugged her grandchild "It' nothing I'm fine, don't worry" said Rika trying to sound cold but failed "I know something is wrong, you are crying, you know you can tell me anythingh so please tell me why are you crying" Rika sighed in defeat and told her grandmother what happened when she was in the park.  
  
"Oh, I see, you should have told something to that poor boy" said Rika's grandmother while looking at Rika eyes and waitedn for an answer "I...I don't know I just could say anythingh, I couldn't understand how I felt in that moment or how I feel now when I think of what he said" Rika sighed "It's alrigth Rika, with the time you will know the answer but you need to listen to what your heart says" Rika's grandmother said while kissing Rika's forehead and walked outside the room not without saying first "I know it's not much help but I feel that you will find that answer soon, now rest and have nice dreams". Rika smiled at her grandmother and now sleep came to her.  
  
A week or so later...  
  
The tamers were in one of those club meetings.  
  
Kazu and Kenta were playing cards and Juri looked at them trying to catch Kazu new tricks they were so lost in theri little world that didn't noticed what happened aroun them.  
  
Henry and Terriermon where on a park bench "I'm worried for Takato, he didn't come againg, it has been almost to weeks since that day and no one answers the phone in his house" Henry said to Terriermon and glanced to Rika "Momantai Henry, he just needs time to get over her rejection" "Terriermon" "Momentai" Henry sighed trying to control his temper "Maybe you are right and he needs time but still, why no one answer the phone in his house and there is no trace of Guilmon in his shed" "If you are so worried why don't we go to see him after this club stuff ends" Terriermon said while jummping to his tamer sholuder "Lets go now they are so busy playing that wont notice us leaving"said standing up.  
  
Rika was under a nearby tree, she was deep in thought "Why I still come to this stupid meetings, it's because I want to be friends with them or...he didn't came againg, maybe I should go to see him and.." "Hey Rika are you going home already?" Henry interrupted Rika toughts, she looked at him and replied "No, I...What do you care?" Henry smiled to himself "I was going to play Takato a visit, do you want to come?" Rika just looked away "I will take that as a no" Henry teased while walking away. Rika remembered what her grandmother told her and said "Wait, I will go with you" she said trying to sound normal he was very worried for Takato but still didn't want to admit to everyone.  
  
The walk to Takato's house was quiet not even Terriemon spoke in all the way.  
  
When they arrived, they saw the bakery shop open and were surpriced that it was Takato and Guilmon who were tending the store "Hi guys" said Henry happy to see at his friend "Hi Henry, Hi Rika" said Takato smiling saddly and Guilmon just waved his paw to them. There was an uncomfortable silence and Henry decided to speak again "How have you been Takato, why haven't you go to the club's meetings" Takato scratched the back of his head and said "I just been busy here in the bakery" Renamon noticed the rings under the eyes of Takato and nodded to Rika, noticing this Rika said "Why don't just tell us whats wrong gogg..Takato" she tryed to not sound worried and hardly succeded "Yes , Takato you can tell us what wrong, we are your friends".  
  
Takato was silent and the sighed deciding to tell his friends his problems "Remember the day of the storm" Henry nodded and Rika looked at the ground "Well when I came back home my aunt was here and told me that.... (at this moment Guilmon put his paw on his tamer arm for comnfort) she told me that due the storm my parent have a car accident and that she would take me to the hospital to see them" "Guilmon stayed to watch Takatomon house" Guilmon explined looking at his friends, Takato smiled at him but tears formed in his eyes "Just two days ago my mom woke up and yesterday asked me to come home and rest but I decided to take care of the store instead so I could have take my mind out of the problems for a while" He rubbed his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming "And what about your dad?" asked Henry insecure if he should have asked "He recived more damage that my mother and he hasn't waked yet, he doesn't have serious wounds in the head and the doctor said that he should be waking up soon" he again smiled saddly.  
  
"Why didn't you call us? We could come and give you our support and help, right Rika?" Rika nodded but didn't dare to look at Takato "Sorry I just...I didn't think of it" Henry sighed "Well, do you want us to help you with the store?" Henry said with a smile, Takato looked at Rika, she was looking at the ground and looked like she was annoyed "Ummm, Just if you want" everyone but Rika nodded, Rika sighed and nodded.  
  
Takato, Rika and Henry worked in the store selling bread and making some more and Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon delivered the bread and soon the closing time arrived. "Well guys, thanks a lot for the help" "It's Ok. Do you want us to come back tomorrow?" "No thanks Henry, tomorrow I'm going to see my parents" "Do you want us to go with you?" Henry insisted in ofering his help "No thats Ok. Guil will go with me "Well then, see you later" "Momentai Takato" Takato just smiled at them "Later" said Rika leaving the store Takato tryed to call her but she didn't turn back. Takato just watchet walking away until she was out of sight and then he closed the store.  
  
Rika arrived at her house and went to her room to try to sleep "I need more time to think how I feel, see him like that makes me feel bad too, ugh I wanted to make him feel better but why, was just like Henry said, because we are friends or it is somethin else, damn goggle-head look what you have done to me" with that Rika forced herself to sleep. Renamon was looking at her tamer and said to herself "Rika why don't you just admit what your heart tells you"  
  
The next day...In the afternoon after Takato visited his parents.  
  
He was on his way home and remembered what the doctor said.  
  
### Flashback ###  
  
"Your mother will be able to go out of the hospital tomorrow and your father waked up a minutes ago but he still need to rest he will stay a few days more" Takato smiled at the doctor happy to know that his parent were better.  
  
He went to see his mother and after a while she told him to go home and rest. He smiled at her and went home.  
  
### End Flashback ###  
  
He started to think of Rika again he rememberd the day that he confessed his feeling to her and became depressed again he then remembered how distant she was yesterday. They walked before a candy store and Guilmon stayed there dazed looking at the candies and daydreaming while Takato crossed the street he was still lost in thought "Great, she doen't feel the same way for me and now we are hardly friends" this make him be even more sad at the same time Guilmon waked of his daydream just in time to see a car cooming towards his tamer his eyes wined, Takato never saw the car cooming towards him he only heard Guilmon yell out his name. Everything went dark.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh a cliffhanger, I will try to put the next chapter as soon as I can, the next chapter will be the last and it will be a songfic too. Well if you want or can R&R. 


	3. Final Chapter

It´s a Cold and Broken Heart  
  
By: Aerisakura  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Now here is the final chapter of this fic and has another song in it, I hope you like it. Before I forget again, sorry for my grammar mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon nor the song.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rika and Renamon where walking near the hospital, Rika unconsciously walked towrds there when she heared at Guilmon yelling "TAKATOMON" at the same time saw at Takato about to be run over by a car her eyes wined "Renamon help him" she said to her digimon partner but Renamon was already gone. "Oh God, please let her be in time" Rika thought while running towards Takato.  
  
Takato never saw the car cooming towards him he only heard Guilmon yell out his name. Before the car hit him he felt Renamon grabed him and everything went dark.  
  
Renamon jumped to the side walk where Rika waited for her "He felt unconcsious but he will be fine" (A/N: What? You really thought I will be so cruel and do that to the poor Takato) in no time Guilmon was standing next to them worried for his tamer. "Renamon, please help me to take him home" Renamon nodded and disappeared with Takato. "Can I go to your house too?" siad a very worried Guilmon. Rika looked at him and nodded. "Stupid goggle-head why don't you look where are you walking" Rika thought while walking with Guilmon towards her home.  
  
  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish insade your kiss  
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
  
  
  
Renamon layed down at Takato in Rika's bed and soon Rika and Guilmon walked inside the room. Renamon dispeared again and Guilmon leaved the room as soon confirmed that his tamer was fine leaving Rika alone with the still unconscious Takato. At the sight of him in that state she couldn't hide her feelings anymore tears started to flow freely in her face. "With the time you will know the answer but you need to listen to what your heart says" her grandmother's word came to her mind, she blushed and said to herself "I already know the answer grandmother" she then kneeled down next to Takato and held his hand.  
  
  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
  
  
Takato opened his eyes and could see at Rika cryingand he felt her holding his hand he looked at her at the eyes and she smiled. He blushed.  
  
  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
"Hey goggle-head you finally decided to wake" she was still smiling "Uhh..I don't have my goggles on today so why.." she laughed and said "Don't argue with me goggle-head" "Could I be dreaming, she is smiling at me" he thought blushing even more.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
  
  
He realized that was no dream he was at her house and she was smiling at him "Renamon helped me to bring you here while you were unconscious" he smiled at her happy to know she cared for him "Thanks Rika" he said raisin himself up and at that moment Rika hugged him and wispered in his ear "I love you too Takato"  
  
  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
  
Storms clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collaide  
  
But I love you (I love you) until the end (until the end) of time  
  
  
  
No sound could be more beatyful that hear her said that, he was dazed "Do you still feel the same for me Takato?" he snaped "Of course I do, I still love you and will love you always" he said hugging her back and kissing her cheek.  
  
  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
They stayed like that embracing each other in silence until Rika said "Could you forgive me for not have told you sooner" Takato smiled at her "You don't have to apologize Rika" he caressed her cheek bringing her closer to him.  
  
  
  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you, I will love you  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
  
  
He kissed her with tenderness and she put her arms aroud his neck. From out side the room Renamon and Guilmon watched them "Good Rika you finally opened your heart to him" thought Renamon smiling at the scene before her, Guilmon smiled too "Takatomon is very happy now".  
  
  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
  
  
"I love you Rika" "And I love you Takato"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Here it is, the happy ending, so how was it, I hope you have liked it and that it wasn't to corny, it's my first attempt to write something like this, until now I have always writed with my friends and we writed just comedy so, the first chapter was a lot different than the one that I post but if I posted thad one this chapter wouldn't be here so, well you know how it goes, if you feel like it R&R.  
  
Thanks for reading my fic. 


End file.
